Kate meets Kaa
by jhilton0907
Summary: First fanfic of Kate from Alpha and Omega meeting Kaa from the Jungle Book. Kate has to cover for Hutch on an over night patrol but comes across Kaa, who hypnotizes her


**Ok, this is a crossover based on the image drawn by lol20 on Deviantart. The image was of Kate being wrapped by Kaa from the Jungle Book and under Kaa's spell. This is what happens.**

Kate's POV

Damn it, I had to cover for Hutch's night patrol.

Candu couldn't do it, many of the Alphas were busy and Garth on a honeymoon with Lilly.

So I basically had to cover for Hutch.

All I wanted to do was to sleep in Humphrey's arms and go into a deep sleep, feeling his soft fur against mine.

I told Humphrey that I had to do the night patrol, he was a little upset but not as upset as I was.

He even tried to talk to my dad and see if he could go with me on tonight's patrol but see that this is late at night and him being an Omega, he couldn't do it.

I don't know why, but my dad said it was a safety thing, which made me more angrier with the situation.

Humphrey makes me feel safe but since he wasn't going to be there, I wouldn't feel safe.

Without realizing the tone of my voice, I snapped at my dad, "Well, why can't Hutch do the patrol!"

My dad backed away, afraid that I was going to get violent like my mother, but Humphrey nuzzled me, as I calmed down.

"Hutch was injured last night, that's why..." my dad said, "He sprained his paw, but he thought he was fine till this morning, he could barely walk. I have your mother check him out and it turned out he somehow broke his paw."

I lowered my head after hearing this, I was so wrong to act like this, Hutch was my best friend, and I know if I was injured, he would have covered for me.

"Oh... ok, I'm sorry if I snapped at you, dad... it's... just..." I said, tearing up a bit, but Humphrey licked my tears off for me.

"I know Kate, I know you wanted to spend it with Humphrey, but it's just too dangerous for an Omega to be out this late at night," my dad said, "I'll tell you what, if you do this and you still have to cover him at night, next time, Humphrey will be with you and I'll even throw some time off so you two can have some alone time."

I lit up when I heard that, as I sprinted to hug him, "Oh thank you, dad... I'll do it, but can Humphrey sleep here until I get back."

He laughed, "Sure, but why here?"

"Because when I get back from patrolling, I would probably be so tired, that I can't walk all the way back to our den, so when I go to sleep, I want Humphrey here with me and this den is closer than ours," I said, making a good point.

"Ok, you did make a good point... Humphrey can sleep here," my dad said as he looked outside to see the sky darkening.

"Well, Kate, looks like it's time for you to start the patrol, just be careful, the Northern Pack may be our friends but that doesn't mean that the northern boundary is safe," my dad said as I ran out to get this patrol done.

I wanted to get this done as fast as possible.

Northern Boundary

No One's POV

A crate came falling from the train that passed by.

It said that it came from the jungle.

Inside the crate was a certain snake named Kaa, frightened by what was happening.

The crate crashed into the ground, sending Kaa flying into a tree.

"Ow, damn humanssss... I sssswear they were trying to kill me," Kaa said, rubbing his head.

Kaa felt a warm sticky substance on his head.

He used the tip of his tail to see what it was but was scared to see blood on it.

Kaa became furious with the humans, "Next time I come accrosssss a human, I'm going to kill them."

Hearing the sounds of water, Kaa slithered his way towards a small river that divided the territory.

"Ow, my head... it hurtssss," Kaa said, dunking his head into the water, feeling the pain from the wound.

Kaa was even fighting back the tears as he never felt this kind of pain before.

Ever since he got close to Mogli, he learned all kinds of things to do with wounds.

More pain shot through his body as he about to scream from the pain, "Oh, Mowgli, hope you are near... help me... I'm in extreme pain."

Kaa took a drink from the river, in hopes of calming himself down.

He then heard a growl, noticing that it came from his stomach.

He looked around and saw no source for food, "Damn, no fruit, or anything... jusssst a..."

Kaa stopped when he saw something walk around the top of the hill he came from.

It was a wolf with golden tan fur.

Kaa felt the need to feed but he remember his promise that he made with Mogli, to never hypnotize anyone for food.

But he knew that he had to break that promise because if he didn't, he would die.

This was his first encounter with wolves but remembered hearing how they were all vicious and would kill anything on sight.

Forgetting the pain in his head, Kaa decided to make his move towards the wolf.

"I'm ssssorry Mowgli... I tried to keep our promisssse but I sssswear, thissss issss the lasssst time I'm doing thissss," Kaa said to himself.

Kate's POV

Man, this was boring, no wonder Hutch got injured, he did it to get out of this.

This I noticed the broken crate.

It said it came from the jungle but there was also a trail of blood.

Someone is hurt, so I followed the trail, only to hear a slight hissing sound.

I looked but saw no one, "It's just in my head," I said to myself.

Kaa's POV

My, she sure is beautiful... her eyes are so lovely.

Who ever this wolf was, will definitely keep me alive.

But I couldn't help but admire her appearance, her shining golden fur that glowed in the moonlight, her amber eyes, and her sexy slender body.

I made a noise on purpose to scare her, but she just shouted, "If anyone is out there, show yourself."

Her voice was perfect, it made her even more attractive to me.

"Don't be afraid, I sssshall not hurt you misssss..." I said, making her look around for me.

"Who are you!" She said, looking everywhere.

I laughed as she was looking in all the wrong directions, "My name issss Kaa and you are?"

She didn't know where the voice was coming from, "Um... I'm Kate, are you hurt Kaa?"

I froze upon hearing those words, "How the hell did sssshe found out about my wound," I said, then remember that wolves could smell stuff better than anyone, "Sssshe probably ssssmelt the blood."

"Um... no my dear Kate, I'm not hurt, why would you ssssay that," I said.

Kate looked up and saw me hanging on a branch, "What? You're a talking snake!"

I rolled my eyes at the comment, "Yessss, I'm a ssssnake, you do know all animalssss talk, we jusssst have different wayssss to communicate with each other."

Kate face palmed herself, "Oh sorry, my mistake, I didn't mean to insult you mr. Kaa."

"Jusssst Kaa, my beautiful Kate, I hate it when everyone callssss me my. Kaa," I said, "Just lissssten to that damn name, it makessss me ssssound like an old ssssnake. I'm sssstill young and full of energy."

Kate was confused but didn't want to upset him, "Ok, I guess that... makes sense, but did you came from that crate over there."

"Where?" I asked, as I slowly got to the ground.

Kate turned around and saw the broken crate a few feet from her, "Right there, Kaa."

She turned around and saw that I was no where.

"Kaa, are you there?" Kate asked, not knowing that I was behind her.

I slowly wrapped myself around Kate, trapping her.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Kate asked, trying to bite me.

But I had her completely bound and was squeezing her, making her weak.

"Now, don't get thissss the wrong way, I need to feed and you're the only one I came accrosssss, pleasssse undersssstand my ssssituation," I said, placing the tip of my tail on top of her head.

"Oh no, you're not eating me, I can just howl for help and my beloved mate will save me from you," Kate said, trying to howl.

My tail muzzled her before she could howl, "Not quite, Kate... you ssssee, I can't sssstarve and musssst sssstay alive for my friend. I have no choice Kate. I can tell you are a very beautiful girl but ssssadly, I must feed on you, my pretty girl, unlesssss I make you get me ssssomething to eat."

My stomach growled again, "No, I musssst eat now then deal with the guilt later on. Now, Kate, you musssst look into my eyessss if you want to make thissss eassssy."

My eyes began to formed spirals of many different colors.

Kate struggled a bit but upon seeing the spirals, Kate's eyes soften, falling under the spell.

"Aren't they beautiful, Kate," I asked, removing my tail from her muzzle, her mouth hanging open.

"Yes Kaa, they're beautiful... I..." Kate said, falling under my spell.

Kate's pupils shrunk down as her eyes mirrored my eyes with spirals of many colors.

Kate soon gave a goofy smile as a ping sound went off in her head.

I heard it and knew it meant that Kate was ready to be eatened.

Opening my mouth and about to shove Kate into, I suddenly thought of the consequences.

If I eat this beauty, then the wolf that she's mates with will kill me.

He would even hunt me down if he wanted to, but I wanted to stay alive.

I pulled away from Kate, her eyes spiraling, she did not deserve this, and I knew I should go with option B instead, have her get me some food.

I noticed that the sky was starting to light up, meaning that morning was about to come up.

"Kate, lissssten here, jusssst get me ssssomething to eat, anything, when you're done, you will be free from my control, undersssstood," I said, as Kate mindlessly nodded.

I unwrapped her, letting her go and get me food.

After thirty minutes of waiting, Kate came in with a small caribou, dropping it in from of me.

I ordered Kate to stay there till I was finished, knowing once she was free, she would kill me.

After twenty minutes, I devoured the whole caribou, feeling so full from all that meat.

"Ah... nothing feelssss better than a full sssstomach, now, when I ssssay your name, you will ssssnap from my sssspell and return to normal, undersssstood Kate," I said as Kate nodded.

I crept into the shadows, knowing she won't see me.

Now was the time, "Ok, Kate, you're free."

Kate blinked a few times before her eyes returned to their beautiful amber color.

"Where am I? It felt like I was being controlled by a snake..." Kate said, looking around for answers.

"You were, but I regretted doing that, I'm not a bad snake, just a misunderstood snake... a loner," I sadly said,softly so she wouldn't hear me.

She walked back up the hill and went in the opposite direction of the broken crate.

After she was out of sight, I broke down crying, knowing that I couldn't get back home.

"I wissssh there wassss a way back home, but I have to try... just pull yourssssel together," I said to myself, stopping the tears.

I slittered towards the crate, hoping to find some way back home.

Kate's POV

The sun was rising, which means that I was done from the patrol.

I ran to my parents' den and just as I was expecting, Humphrey was waiting for me outside.

"Morning beautiful, how was the patrol?" he asked as I was lost in his eyes.

"It was really boring, Humphrey till I came across this... snake," I said, "After that, I did not remember much of what happened, it was just blurry but the good thing is, you're here so I'm sure I will remember what happened."

Humphrey licked my cheek, "I'm sure that it was nothing important, this snake didn't have a name, did he?"

I laid my head on his chest, "I think he said it was... Kevin or Kenny, I don't know, all I remember was it has a K in it."

Humphrey looked at me, "Do you mean Kaa?"

That name came back and I remembered, "Yeah, that's it."

He looked at with a worried look, as he looked all over my body, making sure I was ok.

"Is everything ok, Humphrey," I asked, not knowing what he was doing.

He sigh in relief as he found that everything was ok, "I think I know what happened to you, Kate... Kaa must have hypnotized you with his eyes."

That explained why everything went blank after I looked into his eyes, "Oh yeah, that must explained why I forgot everything after I looked into his eyes."

He pulled me into a hug, but I was too much in a daze from feeling his fur.

"I'm glad you're ok, Kate... next time, I'm coming with you, I would rather die than lose you," he said, rubbing my back, soothing me with his touch.

"I'm fine with that, handsome, but I'm going to lay down, I'm tired from the late night, are you coming?" I asked, flashing my eyes at him.

He just kissed my cheek, "Yeah, I'm coming, try to stop me from coming... I'm not leaving my girl alone, ever again."

We both entered the den and found my mom and dad sleeping in the back.

I saw that Humphrey was laying in the corner, smiling at me.

Seeing this made me excited, as I ran to him and cuddled against him.

"Humphrey, did you sleep any last night?" I asked, wondering how he slept.

"I didn't, I stayed awake all night, waiting for my beautiful angel to come home," he said, laying his head next to mine, facing me.

"You did, but how did you stay awake?" I asked, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I basically watched the stars and walked around the territory, I even came close to where you were, keeping a close eye on my girl... didn't want to go to sleep and find out that you needed me." he said, kissing me.

I was now in tears, he was the best mate anyone could ask for, I buried my head into his chest and I felt him wrap his paws around me.

Humphrey fell asleep first as I followed his lead, thinking about only Humphrey, knowing he was the one for me.

My other thought was, where was Kaa and why did he do that to me, he seemed like a nice snake but was caught up in his own problems.

But I pushed out that thought and returned to my mate, dreaming of a perfect life with him as my mate.

**A:N/: Ok, how was it? I am going to work on the next chapter to Losing Everything, but wanted to do this story since I saw the image done by lol20. It was a great image of Kate being wrapped up by Kaa and hypnotizing her. I also wanted to show Kaa's soft side in this, not as a villiian but as a troubled snake who only wanted to be accepted, but since he formed a friendship with Mowgli, he changed his ways and found other ways to get food. This is the first fanfic of Kate meeting Kaa from The Jungle Book. If you want a sequel to this, tell me and I'll see if I can make one. I am busy with other stories, and about to complete my first Rio story which is my all time best story so if you haven't check it out, feel free to check it out. Other than that, review and have a nice night.**


End file.
